A word to live by
by ty the hedgehog
Summary: Sonic has feelings for Rouge and She has feelings for him what happens when the find out read to find out sorry first story bad summury
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool autumn day and sonic was thinking of his favorite person, rouge, "oh rouge, she's so perfect but she would never like a guy like me" but little did our cerulean speed demon know, rouge was thinking the exact same thing about him. "he's so perfect. he's a hero, he's blue (rouges favorite color) and he's free" she sighed how could he like her then she remembered a day she went to sonic's house but he wasn't home

_Flashback_

_"i wonder what big blue is up to? _

_at sonic's house_

_"Whoa! whats that I see on his computer? I-It's pictures of me and a love letter as well_

_Dear Rouge if you were mine I'd treat you perfect, If you were mine I'd sing you songs. so even though you may not feel the same my feelings will never die, For you see rouge I love you and to prove it just ask and i will tell the truth and thats why i wish you were mine_

then in small writing at the bottom of the screen she sees this

_(some day you may get this letter if i get up the guts to tell you how i feel)_

_End flash back_

Then at the same time the both say "I got to say how i feel"

Ok when the writing slants that indicates thought, When the writing goes caps that indicates extream emotion

**I OWN NOTHING SEGA IF I DID I WOULD NOT BOTHER WRITING THIS FOR YOU DUMMIES **

**NO FLAMES OR ROUGE WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND KICK YOU WHERE IT HURTS Have a nice day. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic's P.O.V

I was running towards rouge's house when the only other person who knew about my crush on her got in my way, Knuckles. "Well well well where you going sonic?" Knuckles asked me angrily "Oh just on my way to rouges house. why?" "Because I want her for my girlfriend"

Now I'll tell you it takes something really bad to get me angry, but this? I freaking lost it "KNUCKLES YOU KNOW I LOVE HER

Then he just laughed "Sonic I'm just doing it to piss you off"

Then 4 seconds later he was laying on the ground with a black eye and a bloody nose "Well Knuckles I guess your plan worked, you pissed me off" Then I sped off to tell rouge my feelings. And when I finally found her I saw her kissing knuckles how he beat me to her I didn't know all I knew was that I was heartbroken. So I did what I do best I ran, all the way home sobbing.

Rouges P.O.V

I was flying over to Sonic's house when I landed to take a short rest when who should appear but Amy rose(same thing with sonic except between Rouge and Amy) after I kicked Amy's ass Knuckles appeared in front of me and asked "Rouge want to go out to dinner with me?" when I said no he grabbed my arm and kissed me very forcefully and that's when I saw Sonic. He looked so heart broken I guess Knuckles saw him to because I felt him smiling, Sonic ran away and knuckles stopped "now that Sonic is out of the way we can date" the red basted said to me "Knuckles" I said my voice getting angrier by the second "if you want to live you will run away NOW!"

Knuckles got the point and ran and I went to find my blue blur to explain what happened.

Sonic's P.O.V. (again)

I heard a knock on my door and I looked through the peep hole and saw the girl who broke my heart. I opened the door with my eyes still filled with tears "yes?" I asked "Sonic I came to explain about the knuckles thing" she said "no need rouge you like knuckles so what"

I said before she could hurt me more "SONIC LISTEN TO ME!" she yelled almost crying "KNUCKLES FORCED THAT KISS ON ME!,I just was coming to your house to tell you something" "What?" I asked, I just wanted to be alone so I could think about what I saw "I love you Sonic the hedgehog" then she fell into my arms crying "y-you love me?"

I asked surprised "yes blue boy you" then I bent my head down to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips "I love you Rouge and always have since the first time I saw you I loved you I just never thought this day would come" then we just started kissing "would you like to come in rouge?" I asked "well on one condition" she said "and that would be?" "you have to be my boyfriend" well you can guess what I said next (if you say no you're a fucking moron and have no right reading this) "of course rouge how could I turn you down?" and she came in….

I own nothing Sega™ if I did I would not bother typing this for you dummies NO FLAMES OR ROUGE WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND KICK YOU WHERE IT HURTS! Have a nice day :D


End file.
